<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Away by SilverSwirls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314882">Going Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwirls/pseuds/SilverSwirls'>SilverSwirls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, concerns for the future, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwirls/pseuds/SilverSwirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe things weren’t going to stay the same, but you were sure you could make the change work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s run away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hood of your boyfriend's car was warm against your back as you gazed up at the sky. Kuroo was simply leaning against the side, while at some point you had laid down fully. It was late now, you two had already talked through the sunset and now the orange sky was beginning to fade darker and reveal it’s twinkling stars. Practice had ended early today, which left Kuroo with more time to share with you. Between school work and Nekoma’s volleyball team, Kuroo was often busy. You didn’t mind though. Kuroo had warned of his devotion to his team when your relationship had begun to grow deeper. You understood his passion and admired his devotion. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was completely neglectful- quite the opposite actually. He blanched his time remarkably, his days off were usually spent at your side, and sometimes Kenma would join. You had lunch together, he helped you with your pesky chemistry work, and sometimes you’d even sit in on his practices. He was open with his affections too, never afraid to hold your hand or give you a kiss, his arm was always around you and even when he wasn’t touching you it was easy to feel his affection when he looked down to you with adoration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today you hadn’t sat in on his practice, but when he called and told you to get ready because he was on his way you wished you had. Kuroo lived a decent distance from you, so you typically liked to stay and wait for him for convenience. He picked you up, but when you realized Kenma was nowhere in sight nerves began to bubble inside your stomach. If Kenma wouldn’t be tagging along that meant Kuroo and you could talk about anything- that meant it was time to talk about your relationship now that the school year was drawing to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were a second-year alongside Kenma, but Kuroo was a year above you both. He was graduating now, heading off to college in the fall. Neither of you had spoken about it yet, you were too scared to and Kuroo didn’t seem too concerned over it. So when he parked the car and you both settled to watch the sunset, you laid back and braced yourself for when he’d bring it up. Your light conversation had ended minutes ago, so when he finally broke the silence you hadn’t expected him to mention running away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s run away for the summer, just you and I- maybe Kenma too” he repeated, “just for the summer, let’s have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were quiet, sure that he didn’t mean it. Kuroo indulged in your fantasies of just leaving, going off to see more of Japan, experience new things, and just live. Deep down when he talked about it with as much enthusiasm as you did you knew he would never. He liked his life here. His family was close, Kenma and his teammates, school, his whole life were so present. Oftentimes you felt as if you were just going through the motions of high school and life. You weren’t a part of a club or sports team, only had maybe one or two friends around, Kuroo was one of the main reasons you got out much to just explore and hang out somewhere other than home, school, or the neighborhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he was leaving and your seemingly perfect routine with him was being uprooted. Of course, you knew he had to go. You couldn’t hold him back from college or anything he wanted to do. You would support him like always, but you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d let you. Would his feelings for you change if he left? Would he realize he wanted something more or different than what you could offer him if he went away? Things were good now, but surely playing college-level volleyball and balancing his part-time job and schoolwork would be much harder. He wouldn’t be there to eat with you in the cafeteria, or to take you out every Sunday on a date like he usually did. When would he have time to talk to you? You still had a year of high school, important school work, and college preparations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was overwhelming and things felt like they could fall apart at any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a steady breath you speak up, “you don’t mean that.” He cocked his head to the side to look at you, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. You sat up, sliding down so your feet touched the ground. “You can’t leave for the summer. There’s still so much you need to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” he frowned, “but I’m leaving soon.” He stood up, dragging his hand nervously through his hair before coming to sit beside you. “I want this summer to be special- for us to have as much fun together before I leave...after that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to...break up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t give you any time to say anything more as he shot up from his relaxed slouch, stumbling to his feet slightly before whipping around to face you. “What!?” He exclaimed, eyes wide. “Who told you that- did I give you that impression?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t! I just thought...since you were going off to college and starting a whole new chapter in your life...I thought that you might want to leave certain things behind- Ow!” Your hand shot up to the caress where Kuroo had lightly swatted at your head. “What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know for as smart as you are you sure do come up with some dumb conclusions.” He deadpanned, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo, feeling a bit bad, took your wrist to pull your hand down so he could lean to kiss your temple. His arms came around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. His chin was perched on top of your head, both arms loosened around your waist. “Give me a little more credit here” he complained, “I never once thought about breaking up with you over this. I just want us to have a good summer before things get busy- and it’s only a year until you’ll be going off to college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” you muttered, “I’m sorry...I guess I was just worrying for nothing. But...things are already so good now. I don’t want to lose this. Volleyball now is already pretty serious, but a college team? Plus school work and a job? I can’t imagine you’ll have much spare time too-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grabbed your chin, pulling your face to look at his. He was staring at you intently, a small frown on his lips. “Your mind overworks itself, you know that?” He sighed and your face began to heat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think these are all very valid concerns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded, not wanting to dismiss your worries. “I know that it’s not going to be as easy as it is now, but if you think I’m not willing to put in the effort and care then you must not know me.” He teased at the end, “I’ve said it a thousand times before and I’ll continue to say it: I love you.” He smiled, “call me any time, day or night- even I can’t answer I’ll always get back to you. And you’re definitely coming to my games! And whenever  I can I’ll be here to visit, and you’ll have Kenma too.” Kuroo offered, “though, he may need you more than you need him” he laughed, “make sure he doesn't get lost and...and cheer for him extra loud for me.” You smiled at him, your nerves had begun to settle. It wasn’t concrete, but hearing him say it all helped you’re racing mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Kuroo. I’m sorry for worrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Don’t apologize...I guess I shouldn't have said something sooner, but... well, I know things are going to change, I can’t help it. I wish I could, but that doesn’t mean me or my feelings are. Like it or not you’re stuck with me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I am” you teased with a grin, leaning over to kiss his cheek. The taller was still grinning, proud of himself for easing your worries even just a little. He took a step forward, grabbing your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get out of here. Hungry?” He asked, letting you settle into the car before closing the door for you and going around to the driver’s side. “Or do you want to go to my place? Cuddle and watch a movie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You simply nodded content with anything really. You talked a little more about what he drove, a bit about what he wanted to do this summer before leaving. Eagerly he came up for options for keeping in touch when he did leave. You replied, listened, and joked around alongside him like usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe things weren’t going to stay the same, but you were sure you could make the change work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>